


Traitorous

by macabre_monkey



Series: More Precious Than Pearls [2]
Category: The Last Herald Mage, Valdemar Series - Mercedes Lackey
Genre: Adolescent Sexuality, M/M, Masturbation, PWP, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-22
Updated: 2011-09-22
Packaged: 2017-10-23 23:05:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/256078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/macabre_monkey/pseuds/macabre_monkey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vanyel is starting to have strange feelings about Tylendel, and one night he suddenly realizes just what those feelings mean...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Traitorous

**Author's Note:**

> For typhe. ♥

_Vanyel lowered himself into the bathtub with a sigh, loving the sensation of steaming water enveloping him like heavy velvet. Leaning back, he closed his eyes, and let his troubles soak away, like so much crusted dirt._

_Footsteps behind him. He strained his ears, trying to make out who it was, hoping that he was in a hurry and not feeling talkative. Vanyel had hoped to have the bathing chamber all to himself. An unexpected touch on his head startled him; he turned to see Tylendel standing behind him, grinning, shirtless and barefoot._

_“Oh, it’s you,” Van said, settling back into the tub._

_“Yes, it’s me,” Tylendel replied, voice warm and suggestive as his fingers traced the line of Vanyel’s jaw, and he pressed his lips against Van’s neck—“_

The sound of crashing thunder startled Van out of the dream. As his racing heart returned to normal, realizing that it was only a storm that had woken him, he flushed remembering what he’d been dreaming about. What in the name of the gods was _that_ all about? Why—why on earth had he dreamed that? Worse, now that he was calm again, he realized that the momentary rush of fear hadn’t quite damped the arousal he’d been starting to feel, before the dream abruptly ended. _Arousal_. For _Tylendel_. Who was a _boy_ , he felt compelled to point out to his traitorous cock.

 _Yes, a boy. A_ beautiful _boy._

He felt almost sick with shame and embarrassment, but was completely unable to stop himself. He closed his eyes, swallowing hard, and was almost immediately back in the dream— _fantasy_.

_Tylendel’s kiss started on his neck, and his lips slowly made their way towards his face. Vanyel had never imagined anything as simple as this would feel so pleasant. He was starting to feel lightheaded as he turned his head, allowing Tylendel access to his mouth. As soon as their lips and tongues met in a dizzying rush, Vanyel moaned and felt like his whole body was becoming weightless. He never knew kissing was supposed to be like this._

_Tylendel broke the kiss and went back to mouthing Van’s neck, this time using tongue, and very occasionally, the faint scrape of teeth. His hands began stroking Vanyel’s throat and chest, stopping at his nipples and_ gods, yes _that felt good. But he didn’t stop there long; one hand continued to drift lower and lower until he was holding Vanyel’s almost painfully hard cock. His hips thrust up automatically, and his back arched. He gripped the side of the tub with white knuckles, mind already gone and completely unable to think anything except_ gods, gods, oh gods yes, _as Tylendel rubbed his thumb over the head, skillfully alternating between rough strokes and gentle squeezes, all the while kissing and sucking on his neck. His other hand was on Vanyel’s chest, over his heart, holding him down, keeping him from sloshing water everywhere._

 _“_ Tylendel _,” he moaned, completely unable to stop himself. “Lendel, oh,_ oh _.”_

_Orgasm came unexpectedly, and it was the hardest he’d ever come in his life. His spine went completely stiff, and for a while he was just holding his breath, trying to make it last as long as possible. But eventually the rush faded, and he was left feeling completely drained, and—_

—completely ashamed.


End file.
